TU Bhi Naa
by Angelbetu
Summary: Happy Friendship Day mere friends aa gayi mai duo k saath aap sab k lie ek os lekr...please read n review :)) love u all


**Happy Friendship Day to all...aap sab k lie meri trf se duo k through ek choti si story...hope ki aap sabko psnd aaye...:****

 **Here we go:**

 **Tu bi naa**

 _A person returning home looking tired but more than that he was tensed,scared and worrried...he was running his car as fast as he can...Finally he reached to his destination...he knocks the door but as expected no one opens it...so he took out his own key and opens the door..._

 _House was dipped in darkness...a dim light was coming from a room..._

 _Person nodded his head in no..and switch on the lights of the home...he throw his keys on table and quickly move toward the room from which light was coming..._

 _He entered in the room and look at the other person lying on his bed with closed eyes hugging something tightly..._

 _Person touched his forehead but the other one jerked his hand roughly and without looking at him turned to other side..._

 _Person: little angrily Dayaa tune medicine nahi khayi naa..._

 _Daya didn't answered him but remain lying like that only..._

 _Abhi softly: Daya tuje to pata h naa hamari duty k baare me...Kya mai aaj ka din celebrate nahi krna chahta tha bol...little lovingly aye sun na...but Daya was not ready to listen him...he was about to move away from him but Abhi hold him firmly and says strictly hilna mt yahan se...jakhm taza h abi..._

 _Daya look at him with red eyes filled with tears which broke Abhi's heart into so many pieces..._

 _Abhi wipe out his tears and Daya again jerked his hands...and lie down with the pic..._

 _Abhi make a sad face and move outside..._

 _Daya looked at the door after he left and said from the pic deka tumne kitne change ho gaye ho tum is photo me deko apne aap ko kitna pyar krte the mujse..he says looking at the duo pic in which Abhi is holding Daya's neck who was totally covered up with cake... . is saal itna kaha tumse ek nahi suni meri...ek jara si chot kya lag gayi poora plan cancel kr dia aur to aur beaureu bi chale gaye...mai bi baat tk nahi krunga aaj huh..._

 _Abhi become very sad as he heard all that from room door but putting his emotions aside he walk inside the room..._

 _Chal Daya chup chap khana kha tune kuch nahi khaya breakfast k baad se chal but Daya didn't bother too look at him he was acting like he was deaf and somehow dumb too..._

 _Abhi: Daya dekh ab bohot ho gaya maine jö kuch bi kia tere bhale k lie hi kia aur hamari duty ko jaanta h na tu kabi gaya hun pehle tuje akela chod k haan...bata muje koi majboori thi islie hi to gaya na mai..._

 _Daya burst out now kya majboori thi tumari haan ek file hi to complete krke deni thi na tumhe...kaun sa pahad toot jata agar ek din late submit kr dete file...he speaks teasingly nahi nahi late keise Abhijeet late file submit kr den aisa kabi hua h aaj tk...pehle ni hua aisa pr aaj to hua naa..his voice become teary aaj to tum chale gaye na muje akela chod k...chot lagi ti tab bi chale gaye koi baat nahi pr kum se kum ek din to apne is dost k lie rkhte Friendship Day roz aata h kya...nahi naa fir bi tum chale gaye Abhi tum ab mujse pehle jeise pyar nahi krte...Tum but his voice choked seeing so many tears falling down from his bro eyes with speed...Daya look at him in shock and Abhi silently place the plate on table nd move outside..._

 _Daya came out of shock and realise what he has said to his bro..._

 _Daya: ye kya kya bol dia maine boss ko...mera Abhi mere samne roya meri wajh se wo bi aaj k din bohot galat kia maine...he quickly get up and ignoring his all pain of the wound he ran toward his big bro room...he knocks the door but the door was open...he enters inside...room was dipped in darkness but still he can identify the silhouette of his bro sitting on the floor with the support of bed..._

 _Daya ran toward him with support of different things and sat near him...he kept looking at him for two three minutes...the lost big bird was sitting with closed eyes...tears were running from his eyes..._

 _Daya eyes become wet and slowly the dam of tears break down he started sobbing slowly and put his hand on his bro shoulder who immediately hide his little bro in his shelter and starts to heal up his wounds also...here Daya sobbing badly while saying Aabhii please ro maaa..tt mmmaiine bbohott...dil.. dill dukhayaa naa ttumaahara...he separates and hold his ears in front of him ddekoo mmaine kaaan ppkde hn maan jao naa Abhi pleasee please tum ro mt Abhi..._

 _Abhi hold his hands and nodded his head in no...chal chup kr aise bacchon ki trh bi koi rota h bhala..._

 _Daya: haan mai rota hun mai rounga...abi tum kyu roye gharelu bahu ki tarah...Tum mujse bade ho naa agar mai tumhe daant raha hun to tumhe rona thode chiye muje manana chiye tumhe pata h na mai tumhe dukhi nahi dekh sakta...tumhe bura laga tha to tum daant te muje maar lete roye kyu..._

 _Abhi in smile wiping tears of his silly bro and says bus bus meri Rajdhani Express chup ho jaa...chl nahi rota mai...Pr Daya mera pyar tere lie kabi badal nahi sakta...tu nahi janta aaj poora din teri chinta thi muje aur mere nonu mai apni nahi teri files complete krne gaya tha kal wo DCP apni battalion k saath aa raha h inspection k lie...tuje accha lagega wo ACP sir ko kuch kahen haan teri chot ko bi bahana hi kahenge wo...aur tune ye keise soch lia mai apne nanhe munne angel ko bhool jaunga haan...fir aisa nahi kehna Daya bohot takleef hoti h..._

 _Daya nodded understandably and hugs him Abhi promise pkka wala promise abse kabi bi aisa nahi kahunga mai aisa kahun na to tum mera muh tod dena..._

 _Abhi burst out in laugh and says kya Daya Tu bi naa...chal uth khana kha aur aram kr..._

 _After two days:_

 _Daya was coming home alone as Abhi has gone for meeting his khabri..._

 _He unlocked house and entered inside and was shocked to see the whole preparations..._

 _Lounge wall was no more blank...A big size picture was hanging on the wall...it was the same pic which Daya was hugging two days back...so many balloons are decorated in the room...a cake was on the table in which two most precious lines were written..._

 _" FRIENDS FOREVER ME AND MY NONU BRO"_

 _Daya eyes filled with water and his lips curved with the most soothing and sweet smile ever..._

 _Abhi came out with a small box wrapped with packing paper.._

 _Daya almost ran toward him and hugged him tightly...Abhi ye sab_

 _Abhi: kyu mere bhai k lie surprise h...Happy Friendship Day mere bhai..._

 _Daya smiles in tears and hugged him more tightly...Both cut the cake nd took selfies..._

 _After some time Daya snatch his gift from Abhi's hands and make him hold another box..._

 _Abhi look at him in shock_

 _Daya: bohot din se laakr rakkha tha pr dene ki himmat hi ni ho rahi thi..._

 _Abhi pat lightly on his head on which he make a face..._

 _Both buddies opened their respective gifts together and were in shock state..._

 _Abhi has given a baby showpiece hugging his bro and there was written in golden fonts..."My little brother "_

 _Whereas Daya has given him a boy showpiece who has taken a young kid in his lap and it was written there..."My big Abhii"_

 _Both buddies look at each other and smiled in tears..._

 _At night:_

 _Abhi: kitni baatein krni h tuje sona nahi h kya..._

 _Daya: sona h naa while lying in his lap pr ek confusion h..._

 _Abhi make an irritating face and says kyaa bol..._

 _Daya: Abhi aaj to friendship day nahi h aaj kyu kiya ye celebration..._

 _Abhi smiles and says Daya dosti me koi bi din khaas ho sakta h jeise ki wo jab do dost ek doosre ki khushi me khush hue ek doosre ki takleef me ek saath rahe...Ya fir ek doosre ko khush krne k lie koi koshish ki...aur agar aisa krne se dosti gehri ho aapka dost khush ho to wohi din apka Friendship Day h aur sabse acchi baat pata h kya h isme wo Friendship Day jö poori duniya manati h us din tumare bohot sare dost tumhe miss krenge wish krenge pr agar koi tumare lie khas h to uska Day bi khas hona chiye naa...aur tuje to pata h na tu mere lie kitna khas h..._

 _Daya smiles broadly and says tum bohot acche ho Abhi...sabse pyare ho tum Abhi sabse pyare..._

 _Abhi smiles and says chal ab so jaa tu bak bak khtm kr apni..._

 _Daya buried his head in his legs and says weise Abhi hum dono to roz hi ek doosre k lie kuch na kuch krte hn to kyu na roz hi friendship day mnayen...naughtily isi bahane muje roz itna accha accha khane ko milega..._

 _Abhi glared at him and Daya says haan pata h pata h mimicking Abhi kya Daya Tu bhi naa..._

 _And both buddies laughter echoed in house..._

 **Hope ki mere saare friends k chehre pr bi meethi si smile to aa hi gayi hogi ab luv u all a lot...Happy Friendship Day my all friends...i luv u all so much**

 **Please read n review:))**


End file.
